The aim of this protocol is to evaluate the effects of sympathetic and parasympathetic stimulation on heart rate variability. Specifically, parasympathetic stimulation is accomplished with phenylephrine infusion which leads to a baroreflex mediated increase in parasympathetic tone. Sympathetic stimulation is performed with upright tilt and isoproterenol infusion.